The Rise Of Lord Mehragon
by Vaati The Wind Sorcerer
Summary: Harry returns to the Dursleys after his fourth year at Hogwarts, but then Voldemort suddenly appears at Privet Drive and they 'duel'. The results are not what any wizard or witch could ever have imagined. Read'n'review and I'll be a very happy guy.


AN: Yes I've decided to rewrite the whole story. I felt as if it could be much better and so I made this desicion, if you are wondering something don't hesitate to send me a review or personal message to ask.

Pairings: HarryBlaise(female)Bellatrix and maybe I'll throw in Narcissa or Daphne Greengrass.

Things you should know: Harry is not going to be on Dumbledore's side, or Voldemorts. Some DumbledoreHermioneRonGinny bashing perhaps, but hopefully nothing too major. This will also contain PowerfulHarry, DarkButNotEvilHarry and NecromancerHarry AND if I feel like it I will make it so he has many Animagus forms. That should be enough information for now, on with the story!

And by the way, this is not like the original chapter.

Death Unleashed.

At Privet drive #4, in a room on the second floor, sat none other then Harry James Potter. His eyes were fixated on a bench where two witches were trying to blend in as muggles, needless to say they were not succeeding very well.

But both of them ignored the looks that were sent their way and just sat there, staring intently on Harry.

At the end of his fourth year, Dumbledore had decided that Harry needed someone from the headmaster club of followers to watch him 24/7. The Order of the Phoenix, they called themselves.

"Idiots..." Harry muttered and tore his eyes away from the witches to look down on his snowy white owl, Hedwig.

She hooted and gave Harry a look as if to say: "Do I have something on my face?"

Harry snorted loudly and patted his owl on her head, making her hoot again although this time a little softer.

Just yesterday, Harry had returned after another eventful year at Hogwarts. The Triwizard tournament destroyed his secret hopes of finally having a quiet year at the school, and it became even more destructive when his name came out of the Goblet of fire. The bigger part of Hogwarts' students believed him to be an attention seeking brat, to make things worse that evil journalist Rita Skeeter came to Hogwarts to write for the Daily Prophet.

And those weren't the worst things.

Even Ron turned his back to Harry, and didn't come to his senses until after the first task. But Harry was still a bit sceptical, a true friend would never abandon you no matter what. So the question of where Ron's true loyalty remained unanswered.

And let's not forget Lord Voldemort's return and Cedric Diggory's murder.

'It wasn't my fault, it wasn't. Voldemort did this and not me, too bad none except myself knows that!' Harry thought with bitterness, anger swelling in his chest as the memory of the Dark Lord when he rises from the cauldron and then looks at Harry with those evil red eyes.

An angry hoot and a sharp pain in his hand brought him back to the world of the living, Harry looked down to see a mad Hedwig look at him.

'I must have patted her too hard', he thought and licked the blood that had begun to leave the wound in his hand.

The copper taste did little to calm him, though, quite the opposite in fact.

But Harry assured himself that Voldemort would not come for him, it didn't help either. Nonetheless he continued reassuring himself over and over again.

Harry looked at his watch and sighed in boredom, the minutes felt like hours and the hours felt like days. He needed something to do, like taking a walk in the park and maybe get a chance to tell the witches who were watching what an awful job they did.

With that he grabbed his wand and went downstairs and heading towards the door.

"I'm going out for a walk!" He yelled over his shoulder and Vernon, who sat by the television, grunted slightly waving at him to shut his mouth.

Harry ignored his uncle and opened the door, stepped outside into the summer evening and closed the door softly behind him. He looked for the witches and found them quickly, with long and confident steps he walked over to them.

"You are not the best of babysitters, you know that right?" Harry said and the witches glared at him.

"And you are not the easiest person to watch!" The witch with mousy brown hair blurted out.

Harry laughed mentally and grinned at them.

"Yeah right, all I do is sit by the window... so hard it must be to keep me under surveilance! Now if you'll excuse me, I going for a walk and if I detect your presence, I'll go and do something stupid. Like going to the Daily Prophet and snog Rita Skeeter's brains out, or telling Voldemort that his views on muggles are fascinating!" He said, turned round and walked away.

And when he had gone inside the park, all hell broke loose on Privet drive. In the form of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. And Harry's relatives were the first to go.

"What the...! Voldemort!" Too late did he realise his mistake as at least twenty Death Eaters turned their heads and shot as one a lot of Unforgivables. Mainly Crucios and Killing curses.

If Harry hadn't dodged, he would have been reunited with his parents in God knows where.

"I've told you a million times: POTTER IS MINE!!" An angry, hissing voice screamed.

Harry's heart turned to stone and he watched a bit scared as Voldemort seemingly glided towards him with a unnerving smile on his snake like face.

"Harry Potter... we meet once again, although this time there is no escape whatsoever from your doom! But before I kill you, I would like to know if you have changed your mind about joining me? If you do, I'll spare your life and in return you serve until death takes you into his embrace!" The Dark Lord said and Harry began to think.

'If I join him, I'll live. If I don't, then I will either have to find another way to escape or let him kill me. But if I join him, I'll betray my parents and Sirius... no!'

"Forget it, Tom! AVADA KEDAVRA!!" Harry shouted the Killing curse in hopes of gaining more time, though he was totally unprepared for what happened next.

At the same time, Voldemort had cast his own Avada Kedavra, and it resulted in Priori Incantatum. And, just like at the graveyard, a dome encased the two and a visible thread appeared between their wands.

Harry fought with all his will power, but Voldemort seemed bored as he pushed the ball of magic in the middle of the thread towards Harry.

But Harry held on long enough to see the echos of his parents burst out of Voldemort's wand.

"Harry, my son, don't fight it! Embrace the magic and let it unlock your true potential and power! We don't have much time but know this: Your mother and father love you with the very essence of our hearts, and we will watch over you for time immemorial in death and life! Far well, my son!" The echo of Lily Potter said with tears in her beautiful eyes.

Harry nodded and gathered courage before he suddenly stops struggling and does as his mother told him to.

Pain, raw and absolute pain filled every fiber of his body. He felt like dying but his body wouldn't let him, he screamed in anger but not in pain.

His eyes, once a bright green, turned into black oceans with glowing golden slits for pupils. They practically crackled with magic and power, making truth to that the eyes were the windows of your soul and power.

Harry glared at the very surprised Voldemort and each of the Death Eaters, who looked ready to piss their pants.

With a unnatural yell, Harry's body glowed dark purple before releasing a huge wave made completely of raw and untainted magic. Some, like Voldemort, had already disapparated while others were frozen in fear as they awaited their doom.

The wave destroyed everything, houses, people and animals. While the dead broke out of the ground and gathered around Harry, looking at him with dead stares.

When the skeltons and zombies had returned back into the ground and the dangerous magic wave disappeared, a lone witch with a hood covering her head appeared with a pop and grabbed Harry before disappearing with another pop.

And the last thing Harry saw was two violet eyes looking into his black ones, they were filled with hope.

AN: Much better then all the other earlier versions put together if you ask me, but that's my opinion! It is yours that I want, so please review!


End file.
